DESTINATION: Honeymoon
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki and Tsuzuki have done it! They're on their way to romantic destinations as they deepen their love and trust in each other! A summer getaway story! :)
1. Chapter 1

Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Darn!

A/N: This is a continuation of a story I wrote sometime back. It's been awhile but I really wanted to expand this one and have fun with it. Enjoy!

* * *

The click-clacking of the train's wheels along steel tracks had such a hypnotic vibe that Tsuzuki was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep by now. But he was too excited. Much too happy and excited.

 _Married_

The gold ring's weight made it real because it seemed very _unreal_ to the brunet. At least for now. He knew, however, that in time he would be used to referring to Muraki as his husband.

 _My husband_

How wonderful those words were! Tsuzuki grinned and snuggled against his husband's warm, strong body. Right now, his husband was sleeping peacefully, an arm around the brunet's waist. Tsuzuki peered up, barely making out Muraki's beautiful profile in the semi-dark cabin.

No. It just wasn't possible to be used to calling Muraki "my husband." The guardian slowly slid his hand up the other man's white chest, settling his palm over the right nipple, brushing his fingertips lightly over the puckered nub. Muraki's brows knitted and he let out a soft moan, turning his head to the side.

Startled, Tsuzuki stopped, not wanting to wake his husband up. Well, it seemed Muraki was sensitive even in sleep. Tsuzuki smirked at that.

With their honeymoon destination coming closer, Tsuzuki could only imagine where it could be.

He hoped for a tropical location where he could see and hear the ocean and maybe get his feet underneath wet sand, such was rare his opportunity to do so. Or perhaps a fancy hotel stay in the snow-capped mountains with a cozy fireplace and liters of hot chocolate. Or maybe in a bustling city with skyscrapers in neon lights and trendy eating places and pulsating night spots.

Muraki certainly wasn't giving any hints. Even when Tsuzuki 'tortured' him with kisses, the silver blond didn't give an inch. Hmph.

It didn't matter. As long as he was with Muraki he would enjoy wherever they went. In fact, he was enjoying himself right now in a train compartment clacking along on the steel tracks.

Tsuzuki yawned.

He better get to sleep if he was going to have any energy tomorrow. He wanted to be well rested for what lay ahead. Reaching for his husband's hand, Tsuzuki chanced a kiss on the silver blond's cheek.

"Love you, Kazutaka," he whispered, smiling when Muraki tightened his arm around him.

He closed his eyes, excitement thrumming through his veins.

* * *

With the train trip behind them, the two men embarked aboard a private and luxurious yacht, the likes of which Tsuzuki had never seen! His violet eyes went wide as saucers at the hugeness of it. Never in his life had he seen such large ship! And to think that someone could afford such a vessel. Going up the plank, Tsuzuki turned his head this way and that, taking it all in.

"Wow! I just am..." He shook his head. "I can't believe someone owns this, Kazutaka!"

Muraki held fast to the brunet's hand leading him on board. The sea breeze felt cool and refreshing against their faces.

"This way. Up to the main deck for a better view," Muraki directed, guiding the way.

The view was spectacular! Tsuzuki leaned over the railing and took a deep breath. He filled his lungs with fresh salty air. Wonderful! Muraki came behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around the trim waist. He pointed out to the horizon, whispering in Tsuzuki's ear. Tsuzuki smiled and nodded.

A loud horn then blasted.

"We're ready to sail," Muraki informed, pressing a kiss to Tsuzuki's temple. "Excited?"

"Absolutely!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, violets shining, gripping the railing. "This is great! I've never taken a sea voyage before! New experience for me! And that you were able to book a passage on your friend's yacht..."

Muraki chuckled, laying his cheek against the top of the brunet's head. "I have a feeling this honeymoon will bring many new experiences for us both. Right now, seeing the sunset on the ocean's horizon is new for me. The sea seems endless as though we were the only two in this world."

"I feel that way too, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki agreed, leaning back into Muraki. "So beautiful. It would be great to paint this so I can have a remembrance of this moment."

"Indeed. But will a kiss do instead?"

"That'll work," Tsuzuki smiled, turning his head for that sweet kiss.

The two men quietly watched the sun setting lower and lower, the sky turning from an orange and red flame into a pink and purple and finally deep indigo, the multitude of stars making a winking appearance. Tsuzuki sighed in contentment nuzzling his cheek against his husband's. The temperature had dropped considerably by this time and Muraki took note.

"Time to head inside, I think. A little snack and a warm bath."

Taking Tsuzuki's hand in his, they made their way across the sundeck. Muraki seemed to know where he to go as he went through the various doors and corridors. Tsuzuki looked this way and that, overwhelmed by the rich mahogany wood floors and banisters, glass partitions, crystal light fixtures, gold trimmings, velvet cushioned chairs and lounge seats. Never had he seen such luxury!

"It's hard to believe one person can afford this...I mean, it's just amazing! And your friend certainly is generous to let just us use it," Tsuzuki marveled.

Muraki merely smiled as they came to an elevator. He pushed the button for "up" and pulled his husband in his arms for a kiss or two. Tsuzuki laughed, hugging the silver blond, his mood buoyant. When the doors slid open, they stepped inside and were whisked up four floors. The elevator opened to the fifth floor.

Stepping out, Tsuzuki again gaped for what seemed like the hundredth time since boarding.

"What the...?!"

* * *

Settling in the large bubbly bath overlooking the ocean, Tsuzuki just couldn't believe it. An outdoor Jacuzzi/bath situated on the balcony of the largest suite the brunet had ever seen. The bed with its ivory silk sheets and deep gold and green comforter and multitude of plush pillows was enough to sleep ten. The gold and green bath had every modern convenience with jets and heated tile floor. Everything screamed wealth and high class.

Now, the two men were reclining in the warm water, the jets mixing the water into a frothy brew, the night sky spattered with a million stars.

"More champagne, beloved?'

Tsuzuki broke out of his reverie and accepted more of the golden liquid in his crystal wine glass.

"Happy honeymoon!" Tsuzuki toasted with a burst of energy, raising his glass high.

Grinning, Muraki clinked glasses. "Happy honeymoon, beloved. A wonderful start, I think."

Sipping the bubbly beverage, Tsuzuki nodded. "I'll say! It can't get any better than this! This is so romantic, Kazutaka!"

"I'm glad. Just my husband admiring the scenery," he reached his across and brushed the back of his fingers along Tsuzuki's cheek. "And I, admiring such beauty..."

Tsuzuki blushed, lowering his eyes, feeling very much like a nervous newlywed. Muraki had a way of doing that to him. "It...it goes both ways, Kazutaka," he replied, violets glowing. Smiling, Muraki moved closer and kissed the brunet tenderly.

"I cannot believe how utterly fortunate I am that such a beautiful, strong, adorable, fiercely spirited man loves me let alone marries me. What did I do to deserve such happiness, I wonder?" Muraki whispered, silver eyes searching his husband's face. "I ask myself this over and over."

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki swallows the lump in his throat, violets blurring. "I...I ask myself that too...what did I do to deserve such a beautiful, loving, protective, passionate man."

Silver eyes shimmer. "I love you, Asato," The silver blond's tone softens. "I love you, you brat."

Tsuzuki burst out laughing and nods, brushing away the tears. "And I love you, moon dumpling."

Muraki laughs and pulls the violet-eyed beauty into his embrace, pressing kiss after kiss against his husband's blushing cheek.

Tsuzuki succumbs to the kisses Muraki bestows upon him, his heart light and utterly joyous.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: Yes! They're on their way! Thank you for reading and please review. Let me know what you think. My determination is to post in a timely manner. Maybe a couple more chapters. Stay tuned! And until next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yami No Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei. But I will, mark my words!

A/N: Hi all..! Thanks so much for the great reviews! And now...the second part of Muraki and Tsuzuki's honeymoon trip! Enjoy!

* * *

"Can't sleep, beloved?" Muraki queried as the brunet shifted closer to him.

"That view, Kazutaka! It's so amazing! I just can't help watching the stars and how they reflect off the ocean. It's just so...mysterious and beautiful," Tsuzuki said.

The two men were tucked in the large bed, arms wrapped around each other. With a large panoramic window in front of them, they were treated to a wonderful midnight scene. Tsuzuki grasped his husband's hand, giving it a squeeze. Muraki kissed his temple, nuzzling the dark hair.

"It is past midnight, beloved," Muraki murmured. "You need your sleep."

"But we can sleep in tomorrow, ne? I'm way too excited to sleep, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki reasoned. "And this is my first honeymoon! I want to enjoy every minute!"

Muraki let out a laugh. "Your ONLY honeymoon, Asato! Don't forget that," he drew up the covers around them. "I shall enjoy the scenery with you. Look. Do you see that cluster of stars to the right there? That is the Milky Way. Highly visible in this part of the world. And with no skylights to give off artificial light into the sky, it is all the more prominent."

Tsuzuki nodded. "It's spectacular here. It's like you said...we seem to be the only two people in the world. No traffic or noise. Just this peaceful feeling..."

"Indeed. Being here with you makes it all the more wonderful, beloved. There's no one else in the world I wish to share this with," Muraki

Tsuzuki smiled. "Me too, Kazutaka. I just want to..Oh look!" He pointed to the window. "A shooting star!"

In fact, two stars streaked across the night sky in unison.

"Hurry, beloved. Make a wish," Muraki urged.

Tsuzuki turned to Muraki. He brushed his fingers across the silver blond's cheek. "No need. I have what I want right here. I'm good."

Silver eyes misted. "I am good also, beloved. Very good."

Another star flew across the sky. But Muraki and Tsuzuki were happily occupied, kissing under the covers.

* * *

"Kazutaka...ohhhhh."

Muraki kissed along Tsuzuki's jaw as he gave another deep thrust. "Hold on to me, beloved...yes...that's it."

Tsuzuki's body gave small bounces as he did his best to do just that. Wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, he clung desperately. What started out as a good-morning kiss turned into something heated. Now, Tsuzuki sat in his husband's lap, his orgasm just beyond reach. He groaned at Muraki's slow pace.

"I can't...you're...too slow..."

"Hang on. You're doing so well, beloved."

Tsuzuki groaned again. Kissing Muraki's neck and cheek, he faced the silver blond, violets accusatory.

"You...enjoy...torturing me..." he gasped, trying to pick up the pace. Muraki held tight to his slender waist to prevent that.

"Yes...I seem...to...ne..?" Muraki smirked. "I wonder...why...?"

Tsuzuki gave his husband a beseeching look, lower body trembling with need.

"Is there...anything...I can do...to persuade you...Kazutaka?" he breathed, violets shining.

Silver eyes widened. Muraki actually gulped, flustered and losing his control.

"A-Asato...wait...you...I mean...wait...w-what..."

"Please...I'll do anything..." Tsuzuki kissed the silver blond, his expression absolutely wanting. It was that look that drove Muraki the most amorous. But right now, words failed him. So many possibilities! He couldn't decide! His brain literally shorted out due to his beautiful husband's loving gaze. What to do?!

Tsuzuki lifted his dark head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I love you...Kazutaka," he whispered.

That did it.

Muraki growled and pistoned his hips driving himself deeper into the willing brunet. Tsuzuki would have laughed in triumph but right now it was more important to reach that nirvana. Throwing back his head, he cried out and helped in their shared goal. With an intensity that always surprised Muraki, he hugged Tsuzuki tight as both their bodies quaked. Tsuzuki panted as the aftershocks shuddered through his frame. Muraki kissed his husband's cheek and ear, his own body shivering.

They both fell back against the mattress, panting hard.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Muraki finished, smiling. "And a wonderful way...to start the day..."

Tsuzuki laughed in agreement. "Yeah, it is. And it's...it's really nice when it's ...it's aboard a big boat like this."

"Ship, beloved," Muraki chided gently, stretching his muscles.

"Ship. Boat. Same thing," Tsuzuki yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

Muraki chuckled and rose from the bed. He held out his hand to Tsuzuki who grasped it. Striding into the bathroom, they got ready for the day. A shower and grooming to get them going. Toweling himself dry, Muraki made a suggestion.

"Should we head up to the main deck, Asato? I believe there is a dining area there, if I remember correctly."

"Great! I'm starved!"

* * *

In the bright light of day, Tsuzuki took in the bright blue sky and the rush of ocean waves, as the ship sliced through the water. The ocean was so dazzling with the sun's rays hitting off of it. Muraki directed them to a table where strangely, a table was all laid out with covered plates and silverware.

Tsuzuki took his seat the table, wondering how and who had set the table. Before he could question his husband, Muraki lifted the covers off. Steam escaped from the hot food and for a moment Tsuzuki forgot his query. Eggs Benedict in a sunny yellow sauce presented on blue and gold plates. Glasses of orange juice and water, toast with offerings of different caviar, hot coffee and tea. It was quite a selection.

"Oh wow! This looks so great!" He and Muraki dug in, the brunet every once in a while sighing from pleasure. Muraki offered some toast points with caviar which Tsuzuki accepted eagerly. He munched his toast looking out at the vista view. Muraki reached across and touched his husband's hand.

Tsuzuki turned to look at Muraki. They smiled and resumed eating.

* * *

"Watch out, Kazutaka! Here I come!"

Tsuzuki launched himself from the diving board headfirst into the pool. Muraki turned to watch as his husband's athletic body rose high in the air, then nose-dive with precision.

 _So beautiful..._

Tsuzuki dove practically to the bottom, then like a dolphin, shot straight up to the surface, his head breaking through. Shaking his dark head, water flying everywhere, he laughed.

"How was that?"

"Excellent, Asato! You executed it exceptionally well." Muraki swam up to him, silver hair plastered against his head. Catching Tsuzuki to him, he kissed the brunet. "Very well done. And very beautiful to watch."

Tsuzuki grinned. After breakfast and a walk around the ship, they exercised in the large indoor pool on the second deck, complete with diving board which Tsuzuki took to immediately. After a vigorous swim, now their naked bodies lounging in the warm water.

"Kazutaka...where are we going exactly?"

"Not giving anything away, Asato. You must enjoy the journey."

"I am! I am!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, dunking his head in and out. "I guess I wanted a little hint. But...I can wait. And I am having a blast so..."

"So let us enjoy this, ne?"

"Yes!" Tsuzuki swam a few feet then turned suddently to Muraki. "Race you!"

"Hey! Not fair, Asato!" Laughing, Muraki did his best to catch up to the agile brunet. Like dolphins, they glided through the water, side by side. Tsuzuki shot past the silver blond touching the edge of the pool.

"I win!"

Muraki, a foot away, touched the wall. Smiling, he pulled his husband to him.

"I declare a kiss for the loser of the race!" he announced, leaning in. A sweet kiss exchanged. Tsuzuki lifted his head, violets shimmering.

"Not a loser. Not by a long shot. You came in second place," Tsuzuki reasoned, threading his fingers in wet silver hair.

"Thank you, beloved. I see I will never lose esteem in your eyes," Muraki replied, leaning into the soothing caress.

"Never," Tsuzuki shook his head. "No way." They kissed again, a deeper kiss, their lips tasting and nibbling. "Mmmm..."

The heat of the water coupled with the press of Muraki's firm wet body, aroused Tsuzuki, his cock stiffening. Lifting his head, he panted. Before he could make a suggestion, Muraki reached under the water and grasped his thickening penis in a firm grip.

"Oh!"

Stroking, the silver blond trapped his husband with the other arm. Arching, Tsuzuki gave in to the sudden pleasure, mouth parted.

"Ohh..yes...yes...more...ohhhh...mmmm..."

Vocal as always, Tsuzuki clutched at Muraki's broad shoulders, one leg draped over the silver blond's waist.

"That's it, beloved...go with it...yes..." Pumping faster, Muraki leaned forward and latched on to a wet copper nipple, lapping and sucking.

Closing his eyes, Tsuzuki groaned and focused on the waves of pleasure, water sloshing around them, orgasm within reach. Pressing his thumb against the slit, Muraki continued his assault, suckling the pert nipple all the while.

"Ohhh...I'm...I'm...oh god...yes...aaahhhhhhhh!"

Moaning, Tsuzuki came hard, fingers digging into the silver blond's shoulders, eyes screwed shut. Muraki pumped the softening cock, licking his way up to his husband's slick throat.

"I must have you...Asato...god...so beautiful...have to...have you..." Muraki grasped Tsuzuki around the waist and swam them both to the shallow part of the pool. Tsuzuki, dazed, was barely aware of lying on hard tile steps.

"So beautiful...always beautiful...I can't...wait..."

Muraki spread the brunet's thighs wide and straddled him.

"Now...now..."

With unerring accuracy, the silver blond thrust deep into the small opening, hissing as his cock was squeezed within the hot tight muscles. Tsuzuki bucked and cried out at the intrusion, his legs coming up and around to wrap around his husband's waist.

Muraki bucked his hips again and again and again, aroused to the ninth degree. Panting hard, Muraki threw his head back, his orgasm not far off. He ran his hands over Tsuzuki's hard chest, pinching hard nipples then grasping the once-more stiffening cock. Tsuzuki encouraged by pistoning his hips, the sounds of naked skin slapping.

"Ahhhh...god...hurry...deeper...more...!"

Grunting, Muraki exploded inside his husband, squeezing the cock he was holding as he did and causing Tsuzuki to let out a cry. Thick essence spurted and dribbled over the silver blond's hand as Muraki rode his orgasm, his body spasming. Through his sexual haze, he looked down at the beautiful brunet writhing underneath him, his heart full of love.

When the last of his shudders ceased, he pulled out and quickly bent his head to lap up Tsuzuki's sweet cum, not wanting to waste a drop of the precious liquid.

Moaning, Tsuzuki tossed his head to the side, his hands grabbed handfuls of wet silver hair as his husband tongue bathed his groin, his thighs quivering. Muraki's skilled tongue ran along the length, to the sticky crown and back down again. Then he gave special attention to the heavy sacks, lapping each one with loving care.

"Kazutaka...oh god...please..." At the rate Muraki was attending him, Tsuzuki knew it wouldn't be long before he would be hard again and begging for another round. Muraki lifted his head, silver eyes glinted, knowing full well what he was doing.

Tsuzuki smiled in heady anticipation.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: Hope that satisfied! Please review and let me know what you think. How many chapters this will be I'm not sure. But I am having fun writing this so far! Until next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I still write it!

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for reviewing so far and Enjoy!

* * *

"How...I love you...Asato...my beloved..."

Tsuzuki shivered as Muraki kissed his cheek then nibbled his soft ear. The day had passed quickly and now, in their room on the wide bed, the beautiful evening sky as their backdrop, the brunet sat in his husband's lap, Muraki whispering tender endearments.

Pressing open-mouthed kisses against Tsuzuki's neck, Muraki slid his hands up the brunet's bare back.

Closing his eyes, he bit his lip, his mind swirling at the thoughts that arose in his mind. He did his best to keep them at bay, but soon it was too much for Tsuzuki and before he could stop himself, he let out a small sob.

Muraki lifted his head, diamond eyes scanning his husband's anguished face, hands gripping Tsuzuki's upper arms.

"Asato, what is it? What's happened?"

Shaking his dark head, Tsuzuki bit his lip harder to keep it from trembling. "I'm...I'm all right."

Lifting his hand, the silver blond cupped his husband's cheek and noticed the tear at the corner of a violet eye. Muraki's heart rate went up, panic setting in.

What had happened?

"What is it?" he asked again, his voice soothing despite his growing fear. "Why these tears? Tell me, please."

"I'm just...I'm just...so..." Tsuzuki swallowed, gathering his thoughts and cursing himself for being so emotional at such a time.

"Have I upset you?"

"No!" Tsuzuki shook his head rapidly. He threw his arms around his husband. "It's not you! Honest! I'm just...happy! I know it doesn't make sense that...that I feel this way and...this trip has been so wonderful so far...and I AM happy! I...I was just thinking how...how lucky I am...*sob*...and what if...if we hadn't ...met when we did...what if...I didn't give you a chance and hadn't met you...that night...at the sakura lane...and...and *sob*!"

Muraki hugged the brunet, hands sure and comforting.

"So many 'what-ifs.' But we DID meet, Asato," he replied softly. "We are here. Now. Married and bonded. Forever. Nothing can change that. Please, beloved. Don't think of the past. Stay with me in the present."

Tsuzuki sniffled and pulled himself away a bit to look at the silver blond. "You're right. Yes. I just felt...pretty overwhelmed," he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I...I ruined the mood, ne?"

"No, no, no. Of course not. Not at all," Muraki reassured, brushing his fingers against Tsuzuki's wet cheeks. "You needed to let it out. Always tell me what is bothering you, my beloved. Always."

"I will, Kazutaka. I will. I promise," Tsuzuki hugged his husband. "Always."

* * *

Tsuzuki didn't think it could get any better. But he was proved wrong yet again. This morning, Muraki informed him he was going to be pampered in the downstairs spa.

"But, Kazutaka. Aren't you coming with me?"

"This time is for you, beloved. Have a wonderful and relaxing time. Afterwards, you'll find more surprises awaiting you in our room." Muraki kissed his husband good-bye. "I'll be counting the hours until I see you again."

Tsuzuki blushed.

It was to be a day of all kinds of treats. Therapeutic oil massage for the body; a hair and scalp deep conditioning treatment; hand and foot bubble spa and massage followed with manicure and pedicure; a facial massage with lemongrass steam and something called "hot stone kneads."

Entering the double glass spa doors, the brunet was greeted by a smiling male attendant. In a matter of minutes, Tsuzuki was reclining in a buttery soft leather chair, donning a thick white terry robe and sipping a cup of jasmine tea.

"Are you ready, Muraki-san?"

Tsuzuki nodded, a thrill running through him at being called by his married name.

"Then follow me, please."

* * *

Tsuzuki was in absolute and total bliss. Lying on his stomach, the sure, strong hands kneaded, rubbed, and manipulated the brunet's shoulders, back, arms and legs. Soft music, room lit by candlelight, and the scent of lavender had Tsuzuki feeling heavenly and his limbs noodly. The warm oil only enhanced the experience, the massage gliding effortlessly along his skin.

"If you feel the need to sleep, Muraki-san, please do so," the male attendant advised softly, continuing his therapy.

Tsuzuki followed the young man's advice and did just that.

* * *

Smiling and floating on air, Tsuzuki opened the door to their suite. The afternoon went by so quickly given the number of treatments he enjoyed. But it was so wonderful. He couldn't wait to tell Muraki how much he loved it.

"Kazutaka!" He walked to the living area finding it empty and then bedroom.

"Kazutaka?"

Approaching the bed, he saw a large bouquet of deep red roses. Tsuzuki picked them up and inhaled their perfume. A note caught his eye. Reading it, a wide smile spread over his face.

"Beloved, look in the wardrobe for your evening attire. I will pick you up at 7:00. I cannot wait to see you. All my love, K."

Tsuzuki hurried to the wardrobe opening the door. A garment bag hung inside. Taking it to the bed, he unzipped it and pulled out a beautiful black tux. Everything needed for an elegant night out.

"Wow," he whispered.

* * *

All decked out, Tsuzuki put the final touch to his appearance. A red rose in his lapel. He couldn't help the blush as he assessed himself in the full-length mirror. He had to admit he looked pretty good. His dark hair was soft and glossy thanks to the deep condition, his nails were neat and buffed, his pores were cleansed and his muscles were humming.

Grinning, Tsuzuki again checked the clock for the fiftieth time. Another minute and his husband would be...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 _He's here!_

Suddenly nervous, Tsuzuki walked to the door, hand on the knob and took a deep breath. Opening it wide, the brunet took in a sharp breath.

"Kazutaka..."

Muraki, also dressed in a black tux, looked positively divine to those violet eyes. The slightly mussed silver hair shone, the broad shoulders filled out the jacket quite nicely, silver eyes twinkling, and that heart-stopping smile.

Violets shimmered.

Muraki was equally dazzled by the sight of his beautiful mate and he couldn't wait any longer having been separated for practically a whole day. He reached for the brunet and kissed him which Tsuzuki responded quite eagerly. Breaking up for air, Muraki nuzzled the brunet's hair and temple.

"Your hair is so silky, beloved. I am quite happy you are in my arms again...I could think of nothing else..."

Tsuzuki kissed the silver blond's cheek and neck, pleased with the compliments. "I loved my time at the spa, Kazutaka. Thank you. And I thought about you too."

"You look beautiful. Now, let us tempt your appetite with a meal fit for royalty," Muraki escorted Tsuzuki out the door. "All sorts of delicacies and dishes to satisfy even the most finickiest of palates."

Tsuzuki laughed.

"Lead the way, Kazutaka! I'm open for anything!"

* * *

"Kazutaka? What is that?"

"Hmm? What is what, Asato?"

"That sound. It sounds like... Do I hear music, Kazutaka?"

"Music? Well, shall we find out, beloved?"

Tsuzuki arched a brow at that since Muraki seemed to know exactly what it was. But he squeezed the hand that held his and followed his husband to the source, very intrigued.

Tsuzuki stole a glance at Muraki and his heart flip-flopped. The silver blond looked so elegant and sophisticated. Even more so with his usual trademark glasses off. That beautiful face was more open and in a way, vulnerable.

Muraki turned to look at the brunet and brought Tsuzuki's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles and bringing a blush to Tsuzuki's cheeks.

Approaching the main deck, Tsuzuki definitely heard instrumental music. It was the main deck that Muraki led them to. And on this night, it would turned into a romantic wonder. White lights were hung along the various greenery dotting the deck.

"Wow."

As they walked closer, Tsuzuki saw a live orchestra playing on a small stage off to the corner. A violin, bass, piano, and percussionist made up the small band.

"Kazutaka! They're blindfolded!" Indeed, the musicians eyes were covered with black silk but played regardless, fingers gliding over ivory keys and strings.

"That's right, beloved. We can hold hands and kiss without an audience," Muraki explained, pulling out his husband's chair at the table.

Tsuzuki sat down where, again, the various dishes were covered. In a bucket of ice, two bottles of champagne were chilling. Tsuzuki unfolded the cloth napkin and spread it over his lap. Lifting the lids, Muraki presented the promised gourmet meal which had Tsuzuki's stomach rumbling in anticipation.

"Bon appetit, Asato," Muraki announced, smiling.

Tsuzuki dug in. Every once in a while he would turn to watch the musicians play one song after another without any trouble whatsoever despite their blindfolds.

Muraki filled his flute glass. The brunet sipped at the cool beverage, sighing in pleasure.

After the delicious meal, a rich and decadent chocolate mousse with solid gold shavings was served. Spooning it up, the brunet closed his eyes. Smooth and creamy and so choc-lately!

"May I have a taste, beloved?"

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and blushed. He dipped his spoon into the dish, a generous helping. Bringing the spoon up and over to his husband, Muraki licked his lips, slightly opening his mouth. Violet eyes zeroed in on parted lips. The spoon came closer. Silver eyes glittered. Tsuzuki's heart sped up, his head giddy. Muraki waited and then...

The spoon was taken back.

Surprised, silver eyes took in the stain of red on his husband's smooth cheeks.

"Such a tease," he whispered.

Reaching out, he grasped Tsuzuki's wrist and brought the spoon to his lips, licking up the thick mousse. Tsuzuki watched in helpless fascination as Muraki's slowly lapped up the spoon's bowl, then kissing Tsuzuki's slender fingers.

"Kazutaka..."

Muraki sat his chair next to his husband and pulled Tsuzuki into his arms. Kissing tenderly, Tsuzuki's hand fluttered to Muraki's cheek then shoulder to draw himself that much nearer.

Breaking the kiss, Muraki pushed back in his chair and stood up. Holding out his hand, he tilted his head to the floor.

"Dance with me, beloved?"

Tsuzuki stood up, his legs a bit weak. He looked back at the small orchestra. The music was dreamy and romantic, a soft slightly jazzy rendition of "So This is Love."

Under the white lights, moon and stars, the two men gently swayed against each other. Tsuzuki nuzzled his cheek against his husband's, the music weaving its magic.

"So this is love..so this is love...So this is what makes life divine..."

Muraki pressed his lips against his husband's ear, softly singing. Thrilled, Tsuzuki closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into the loving embrace.

"I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm...And now I know...The key to all heaven is mine..."

Muraki's arm was strong around Tsuzuki's waist. He nibbled the brunet's temple, his voice lilting with emotion.

"My heart has wings...Mmmmm...and I can fly...I'll touch e'vry star in the sky..."

Violet eyes shimmered, Tsuzuki turned to gaze at his husband.

"So this is the miracle...that I've been dreaming of...Mmmmm...Mmmmm..."

Muraki leaned in, his voice dropping lower.

"So this is...love..."

Unable to resist, Tsuzuki's arms came around the silver blond's broad shoulder. Tilting his dark head, Tsuzuki's lips smothered Muraki's in a passionate kiss.

The orchestra played on...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

A/N: The lyrics are from the Disney Cinderella movie. Check out the song!

The sea voyage is taking a bit longer than I anticipated. But they're having much fun and it IS their honeymoon! Please review! I appreciate the loyal few who do take time to read and review! Thank you! Until next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Do I have to keep saying that?

A/N: Many thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

"In another hour?!" Tsuzuki didn't think he heard right. They were going disembark within the hour?! Today?!

It was another bright morning and Tsuzuki had just changed into a light shirt and trousers looking forward to an al fresco brunch up on the main deck. His mood was bouncy especially after last night of dining and dancing. He hummed the love song Muraki sang to him, reliving the moment.

Now, after four days and five nights traveling on the high seas, they would soon be on land! Their honeymoon destination has arrived!

"But I'm not ready! I haven't packed! I mean, I didn't unpack when we came aboard, but...don't I have to pack or prepare or something?" Tsuzuki looked around the room as though he was ready to do just that.

Muraki smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to do a thing. Let's just enjoy the rest of the trip before then, ne? I'm famished this morning."

The brunet took his husband's hand. "Must be all the 'exercise' we've been doing lately," he smirked.

Grinning, the silver blond nodded. "Must be."

* * *

The ship's horn blasted to signal its arrival. A few moments later, a small motor boat made its way toward the ship. Tsuzuki watched the little boat came closer and closer to pick them up, his husband's arm firmly around his waist.

It was an island. A beautiful tropical oasis. From the ship, Tsuzuki could make out palms trees, green hilltops, lush vegetation and turquoise blue water. It was a wonder.

 _Just like out of South Pacific_

Would they truly be alone on this paradise island?

The boat arrived manned by local it seemed, his face hidden by a large straw hat tied around his chin. With assistance, Muraki climbed into the boat, turning around to lend Tsuzuki a hand in. Once settled in their seats, it roared away from the ship toward that small island.

Water sprayed on both sides and Muraki tightened his hold around his husband's shoulders. Tsuzuki turned his head to grin, his heart speeding up. Muraki grinned in return.

* * *

The boat roared away, leaving the two men completely alone on the sandy beach. Tsuzuki walked a few steps forward, violet eyes wide. His wildest dreams couldn't have imagined such a paradise! Lush and tropical and awe-inducing. It was as though they had just been shipwrecked and found their way to this bit of land.

"Kazutaka," he whispered. "There's really no one else here?"

Muraki smiled. "No one," he replied. "We are indeed alone."

Tsuzuki bent down to feel the fine, damp sand between his fingers. He lifted his head up to the sky and took a deep breath. The air was so fresh and invigorating, it reached deep into his lungs, cleansing his soul it seemed.

"Come, beloved," Muraki held out his hand. "Let me show you where we will be staying."

Standing up, Tsuzuki took his hand and taking firm hold, Muraki walked through a path cutting through the vegetation. Sounds of squawking birds off in the distance gave the brunet goosebumps. Flowers of many shades of red and orange and yellow, large and blooming all around had Tsuzuki looking everywhere but his feet.

Muraki stopped. "Here."

Tsuzuki stepped from behind his husband and...

"Whoa..."

To call it a mere hut would be an understatement. But it wasn't a modern structure either. It was an interesting melding of both aesthetics. There was the thatched roof and bamboo walls and natural grasses and greenery. Tsuzuki took it all in as he walked up to it. It was a bit above the sandy floor on several strong stilts. Open and airy, the natural elements of the island were incorporated. The entire front was open leaving a view of the ocean beyond it.

The two men walked up the steps to the platform. Before going completely into the room, Muraki swept his husband into his arms, bridal style.

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki merely grinned and stepped over the threshold. Kissing the brunette soundly, he set the smaller man gently back on his feet.

Tsuzuki blushed at the romantic gesture. Going further indoors, he took it all in. The sound of the ocean and smell of the sweet flowers permeated their honeymoon cottage. It was small and cozy. A kitchen that upon inspection was well stocked.

"Asato, do you like it?" Muraki asked, carefully watching his husband's face. He wanted this to be perfect. And so far, the brunet looked stunned. Did he make a mistake?

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki started and turned to the silver blond, violets wide.

"Kazutaka...I...I..."

He rushed up to Muraki and threw his arms around the taller man.

"I LOVE it! It's so perfect and tropical and green and oh my gosh...! How did you know about this place?"

"Well, I..."

"It's so beautiful! And there's no wall over here! We can get an unobstructed view of the beach! I bet at night it'll be so awesome! Can we see the stars from our bedroom?"

"Yes, we can. In fact, let me..."

"Stars and the sea! Kazutaka, this is SO great! Thank you so much for this!"

"I'm so relieved you like it, Asato."

"Like it?! I LOVE it! You've got to show me the rest of the house! I can hardly believe we'll be staying here! And just us! No phones or television or anything! Look! A stream right by the house!"

Muraki chuckled at his husband's obvious enthusiasm. Any worries he harbored had vanished.

"Come on, Kazutaka! Show me around!" Tsuzuki tugged at his hand.

"Yes, yes, beloved..! Right away!"

* * *

Chopsticks stopped in midair. Tsuzuki stared at the vista and just couldn't take his eyes away from the magnificent scene.

Sunset.

And what a sunset! The sky practically glowed a deep orange and fiery red, as the sun sank into the horizon seeming to set the world ablaze.

Tsuzuki gazed at the lovely sight, a small smile on his lips.

Muraki helped himself to the main dish. "The fish is quite excellent, is as fresh as it comes. I understand that on certain times of day..."

Muraki stopped. His husband's attention was elsewhere. He smiled. The brunet's features were soft and dreamy.

"Beloved."

"Huh?" Tsuzuki snapped back. "Did you say something, Kazutaka?"

"Nothing, Asato. I see the view has mesmerized you completely. I'm a little jealous."

Tsuzuki laughed. "You'll always have my attention, Kazutaka. Sorry. I've just never seen such a fantastic place. That sunset just takes my breath away."

"No apologies. I feel the same. I am glad you are enjoying it here. I want your honeymoon to be memorable, beloved."

"OUR honeymoon, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki squeezed his husband's hand. "And it is. But know that whatever you planned would be great. Besides, what would you have done if I said I didn't like it?"

Muraki blinked. Then thought for a moment.

"Tough?" He spooned rice into the brunet's bowl.

Laughing, Tsuzuki shook his head.

"What would you say we explore the island tomorrow? See what other wonders await us."

"Awesome!" Tsuzuki put a bit of fish and rice into his mouth. "This fish is so fresh, Kazutaka! Was it caught this morning?"

Muraki smiled.

* * *

Dawn's rays elongated the shadows of the two men as they trekked on the sandy beach. Tsuzuki, little ahead, stopped now and again to pick up various shells. A family of crabs raced to the ocean's edge to swim in cool water before the sun rose any higher.

"Kazutaka! We should take a swim!"

"I know a marvelous place for a swim, Asato! Follow me!"

Laughing, Tsuzuki caught up with the silver blond and grabbed his hand, tugging. "Let's hurry!"

Splashing, the lagoon's cool waters calmed Tsuzuki. It wasn't too deep and along the edge of it was shallow. A waterfall completed the idyllic scene. Muraki swam farther down to the waterfall and beckoned his husband to join him. Tsuzuki swam to him, reaching out.

"I thought the water would be colder!" Tsuzuki remarked. "But it's perfect!"

"This is a fresh water lagoon. Crystal clear water...you can see the floor."

"Who owns this place, Kazutaka? A sultan? I can't imagine how much a private island would be," Tsuzuki mused, paddling to the waterfall to douse his head. He stretched his arms over his head, smiling.

Muraki took his husband's lead, letting the shower bathe their bodies. Before long, the platinum blond pulled Tsuzuki to him, kissing him, tasting the clear water on his lips. Clinging to him, Tsuzuki returned the heated kiss, lapping up at the rivulets of water. Muraki proceeded to guide the brunet further back, behind the falls.

Tsuzuki looked around the small alcove, the falls in front of them, perched on a rocky ledge. Muraki's lust overtook him at the sight of his husband's naked wet body.

Kissing Tsuzuki's lips, neck, and chest, Muraki tongued his way down to his husband's swaying erection and with a grunt, spread Tsuzuki's legs, devouring the slender penis whole. Panting and gasping, Tsuzuki fell back against the slick rock as Muraki's head bobbed between his legs like a madman.

Grabbing handfuls of wet silver hair, Tsuzuki stared at the lush backdrop, the water rushing around them. The beauty of the place, the delicious suction at his groin and Tsuzuki topped over the edge, crying out. Muraki moaned, swallowing the bittersweet gush, dribbling over his lips.

Taking in lungfuls of air, Tsuzuki spread his legs wider, inviting his husband to take him. Muraki took up the invitation, scrambling to pull the brunet's hips closer and piercing him. The wet rock underneath Tsuzuki forced Muraki to grip at the brunet's thighs, thrusting that much more deeply.

The roar of water drowned out Tsuzuki's screams of pleasure as the silver blond took him again and again that long, balmy afternoon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and a review would be awesome! I don't know how many chapters more but for sure I'm having fun with this story! Hope you are too! Until next time! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I blame El Nino.

A/N: Hi All! Thank so much for your reviews! It really helps to know there are fans of Muraki and Tsuzuki..! You keep me going! Enjoy!

* * *

The hammock rocked in the gentle cool breeze. Muraki brought up the light cover and rubbed Tsuzuki's shoulder. With the weather being so refreshing, there was no need for heavy blankets. Tsuzuki felt so comfortable in soft drawstring sleep pants and long-sleeved blue shirt. Muraki, dressed in similar sleepwear, suggested they spend the night in the large canvas hammock. They were well protected from insects since it was indoors and the missing wall now covered with a fine netting.

The hammock accommodated the two men comfortably being rather large. Pillows under their heads and at their feet and Tsuzuki couldn't help but harbor a fantasy of Muraki being a wealthy sultan and he, Tsuzuki, his willing slave.

Smiling with that wicked thought, the brunet snuggled deeper into the silver blond's embrace. After their swim and lovemaking at the falls, they arrived at the cottage utterly famished. Their appetites were appeased with a hearty candlelit supper of succulent roast beef and burgundy wine.

Now, the moon's glow illuminated over the island bringing such a different mood to the small island. The night creatures were venturing out and different noises could be heard throughout.

The couple was silent for some time, each savoring the other. Muraki gave lazy kisses against his husband's temple. Tsuzuki gently massaged his husband's hand.

"Kazutaka?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't it perfect?"

"Very perfect, beloved."

"I don't think I want to leave."

"Neither do I."

"You're spoiling me, Kazutaka. I can't go back to the real world. Not after this."

"We can stay as long as we wish, Asato."

"Forever, then."

"Forever. Agreed."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, Muraki's heartbeat steady and strong under his ear. The cicadas and calls of the night birds in the distance were threatening to lull Tsuzuki to sleep. But he felt the need to talk.

"Kazutaka?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think about what the world will be like so many years from now? I mean, our place in it?"

"We'll be together. That is all that matters."

Tsuzuki laced his fingers with Muraki's. There was only this moment, under the stars, in this hammock with his husband.

"Kazutaka, do you remember our first date?"

Muraki nuzzled his husband's dark hair, thoughtful.

"First date? I remember you wore your dark suit and trench-coat. And we met at the small cafe by the train station that served strawberry shortcake with jasmine tea. You were nervous and somewhat flustered. We talked of the weather and work. Kept it quite neutral. It was a short date but I was just happy you met me."

"You remembered a lot!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, impressed.

"One does not easily forget events that changes one's life," Muraki replied, kissing the brunet's temple.

"I was nervous, wasn't I? I just didn't know what to expect," Tsuzuki murmured, he squeezed his husband's hand. "I didn't want to put too much thought about it. I figured it would be a one-time thing. And deep down...I was scared it WOULD be our only date."

"Beloved," Muraki murmured. "I was more nervous. I spent so much time picking out what would be suitable to wear and even more time pacing. To be truthful, a very small part of me wanted to cancel."

"Really?" Tsuzuki turned his head to look at the silver blond. "I didn't know that!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't show or you would tell me that you didn't want to see me again. My nerves were practically shot by the time we sat down," the silver blond confessed.

"Wow," Tsuzuki mused. "At the time, I thought you were so cool and collected. I was a bundle of nerves and I was kind of irked that you were so calm."

"I was anything but calm," Muraki replied. "Indeed, I imagined you would hurl insults at me and run out the door."

"Oh wow," Tsuzuki shook his head. "We were both imagining the worst. And now..."

Muraki chuckled. "Here we are."

The ocean waves had tempered down a bit, the cicadas playing their music.

"Tell me, beloved. What changed your mind about me? What made you decide to take that chance."

Tsuzuki bit his lip in thought. "It was after our third date. I was more at ease...like, I didn't want the date to end. We talked and I just found myself interested in your day and what your work involved. It was the first time I didn't think about our past. I just enjoyed myself in that moment."

Muraki listened, squeezing his husband's hand. "I see."

"But it was when I defended you at work the next day that I knew for sure that I fell in love with you."

Muraki tilted Tsuzuki's chin up. "You defended me?"

Tsuzuki gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Watari...Hisoka...Tatsumi...they were...they brought up your past deeds. Things I already knew. They knew I had gone out with you a couple of times. And they were angry and upset that I was seeing you on a personal level. And...I just...didn't want to hear their arguments. I got so angry and told them off. I never did that before. But I was upset that they didn't trust me enough to make my own decisions. Like I needed supervising."

Muraki didn't know this and digested the information. Stroking Tsuzuki's cheek with the back of his fingers, he marveled once again at his husband's inner strength.

"You defended me," he stated simply, silver eyes shimmering.

Tsuzuki's brows knitted. "I'd do it again in a second. But...once they knew how I felt, how I wasn't going to change my mind, how I knew, deep down that you were genuine, they backed off. I know they meant well. But at the time, I just saw it as interference. Of course, now my friends support me. But I was so determined to continue my relationship with you."

"Beloved..."

In a burst of emotion, Tsuzuki hugged his husband. "I love you, Kazutaka! I'm so glad I followed my heart!"

"I am glad too, beloved," Muraki whispered. "My fierce protector."

* * *

Violets blinked open. A smile shone through. It promised to be a beautiful morning.

Fully awake, Tsuzuki hugged the other man and glanced up.

"Kazutaka? I was thinking that..."

He stilled. His husband was quite definitely asleep. Tangled platinum hair, lashes brushing against high cheekbones, plush pinked lips slightly parted, breathing deep and even.

Violet eyes half-mast, Tsuzuki smiled at the beautiful vision.

 _He was more tired than he led on...Well...we had talked a long time..._

Tsuzuki was going to suggest a morning ocean swim before breakfast. But seeing as how Muraki was sleeping so peacefully Tsuzuki hated to wake him. Instead, the brunet edged himself carefully out of his husband's arms only stopping when Muraki gave a sleepy protest and frowned a bit. After a few minutes, he managed it.

 _I'll take that swim and come back in plenty of time to fix him breakfast..._

With that plan, Tsuzuki tucked his husband in and leaned in to give a lingering kiss on the silver blond's soft lips then temple. Carding his fingers through silky hair, Tsuzuki watched Muraki for a little while longer, a small smile on his lips.

 _I love you so much, Kazutaka..._

 _Okay, better get a move on if I want to be back in time..._

* * *

Muraki stretched and reached for the slender brunet eager to cuddle that warm naked body against him. And perhaps to lead into a passionate make out session. Eyes still closed and smiling, the silver blond reached...and reached...and...

What gives?

He opened his eyes, frowning, feeling a bad mood coming on.

"Asato?"

The sound of pots and pans in the kitchen...and what's this? Singing? Was that his husband singing?

"I'm all aglow...mmmm...and now I know...the key to all heaven is mine..."

Muraki grinned and stretched his arms over his head. What a wonderful sleep! He hadn't meant to sleep so long but apparently he needed it. Now, from the sounds of it, his beloved was making something tasty.

"Asato!"

The singing stopped. Tsuzuki came to the doorway wearing the cutest apron. Muraki wished he had a camera.

"Kazutaka! Good morning! How do you feel?"

"Absolutely marvelous," Muraki stated, smiling wide. "What time is it? I didn't mean to sleep so long, beloved."

The brunet shook his head. "It's mid-morning and it's okay. You needed the rest. Especially, since we stayed up late talking."

"I enjoyed it. What are you making? Smells quite good," he asked, stretching some more.

"Your favorites. I hope you like them. It'll be ready in ten minutes." Tsuzuki wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"Excellent! Enough time to shower and dress," Muraki got up, reaching for the yukata. Tsuzuki bit his lip at the sight of a sleep-mussed Muraki. The silver blond strode up to the brunet, taking him in his arms. "And a kiss."

Tsuzuki laughed, delivering a sound good-morning kiss.

"That's better," Muraki said, giving another kiss for good measure. "Now, don't burn the toast," he quipped, giving a slight pinch to his husband's cheek and headed for the bathroom.

Tsuzuki laughed then stopped.

Uh-oh. Was something burning?

He ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mmmm...that feels heavenly, Asato..."

"Here, Kazutaka?"

"Right there...yes...mmmm...harder, beloved...a bit harder...that's it...yes...just right..."

Tsuzuki did his best to make his husband feel good and concentrated at the task, his hands working out the knots.

"Is that enough pressure, Kazutaka? Gentler, maybe?"

"Mmmm...it's just right...you have such a...perfect touch...I'm putty...in your hands..."

Tsuzuki chuckled and continued to knead those back muscles, gliding his hands up his husband's neck and shoulders. Muraki continued to give murmurs of pleasure as his muscles were worked thoroughly.

"You are...so talented...Asato..."

"I'm glad you think so, Kazutaka. I just want to make you feel good. And if I've succeeded, I'm happy," Tsuzuki replied, giving special attention to the silver blond's nape, fingers working deftly.

"More than feels good. Keep going...and I'll...fall asleep..." Muraki warned, scalp tingling.

"Go ahead and sleep, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki replied softly. "There's no schedule here...if you want to sleep...then...sleep..." His hands moved to silver hair, his fingers carding through the silky strands, slow and methodical.

"Your eyes must...feel so heavy...Kazutaka...let yourself go...I'll be here...when you wake..."

Muraki gave a soft moan. His husband's melodic soothing voice was lulling him. He couldn't resist! Indeed, Tsuzuki was a spellbinder!

"Asato..."

"Shhh...go to sleep...Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki massaged from temple to nape, rubbing the delicate ears then back to the temple. "I love you...Kazutaka..."

"I love...you...zzzzz"

* * *

Tsuzuki gave in to the deep kiss, tilting his head and twined his The moon was at its peak giving its beams across sea and sand. The brunet clung to his husband's shoulders, turning his head to receive those plush lips fully. Muraki tightened his arms around the trim waist. Tsuzuki broke the kiss first for some much needed air.

"Kazutaka..."

The silver blond gave open-mouthed kisses on that sweet-smelling neck, relishing his husband's whimpers. After the wonderful sleep, Muraki had energy to spare. A swim and a hike and now bedtime excursions rounded out the wonderful day. Tsuzuki's fingers tugged at his hair and he lifted his head, silver eyes shimmering.

"I love you, Kazutaka...I love you," Tsuzuki whispered, tears welling. "My one and only love."

Muraki's throat constricted. "Asato...beloved..." he whispered hoarsely. He kissed his husband's cheek. "I love and adore you, my sweet beloved husband."

Pulling Muraki into a hug, Tsuzuki closed his eyes tight and thanked the heaven for his great good fortune.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

A/N: Wow..! This is really turning into a long one! Hope you're still enjoying it! Any suggestions on how to end it? Until next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I still hope!

A/N: Hi all..! Very sorry for the delay in posting. Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuzuki swallowed a mouthful of heady wine, placing the glass back down carefully. Then he picked up his chopsticks and took a moral of the juicy salmon and placed that in his mouth, chewing slowly, not really tasting.

Muraki ate his own meal just as carefully, a bit of rice and fish, a sip of wine, his actions measured and careful.

There definitely was a heavier and quietier atmosphere this night. The day started out gloriously enough what with the weather, natural wonders, passionate coupling. But with every passing hour they were keenly aware that this would be their last night of their honeymoon and back to reality in the morning.

For Tsuzuki, it seemed more than that. Everything seemed more grounded here. More real and authentic. Getting in touch with nature somehow transfered to getting in touch with their true selves...that sense of play...values...their commitment to each other. Day by day here on this small far-off destination, the two men solidified their union all the more. Just when they felt they couldn't strengthen their bond, a new element would show, a new understanding.

Now, they were going back home. Back among people and work and traffic and paperwork...

"Kazutaka..."

Muraki met his husband's shimmering violets. "Yes, Asato?"

Tsuzuki spoke from his mind and heart.

"I feel like, well, like we're going from our own little world to, to an alien world. That all this beauty and tranquility will be left behind and that our days here." He shook his head, sighing in frustration. "It doesn't make sense, I know. And I know honeymoons don't last forever. And that it would eventually end, but." He gave a helpless shrug, his face sad.

"That's not true," Muraki interjected, shaking his head and reaching for the brunet's hand in support. "Our honeymoon will last forever. I mean this sincerely, beloved. In fact, I..." he stopped.

"Kazutaka?"

Muraki's face seemed determined, as though he had come to a decision.

"We need to talk more about this, Asato. So I suggest we finish dinner and go to bed. We can talk more comfortably there."

Tsuzuki nodded. "All right, Kazutaka."

* * *

The two men settled into their favorite sleeping area, the large canvas hammock, strewn with pillows and a light cover. The deepening night sky, cool breeze, and chirping cicadas had a soothing effect on them both. Now, to get the matter at hand.

Tsuzuki shifted himself closer to his husband, looking at that much-loved profile.

"Kazutaka, this has been the most incredible, fantastic, wonderful, every superlative I can think of, honeymoon," the brunet smiled, kissing the silver blond's smooth cheek.

Muraki chuckled and ran his fingers through dark hair. "For me as well, beloved."

"And now that we have to leave," Tsuzuki stopped, his throat constricting. "I don't know why it affects me so much to leave. It was a honeymoon trip. And now it's over and it's back to reality and all that goes with it. And I get that but I feel like we're leaving something behind."

"I think I understand, Asato. We're starting a new chapter as a married couple. A new adventure. But going back to what I once did, I am resisting it," Muraki explained, kissing Tsuzuki's temple. "We have talked about this before. My work at the hospital. I have been there for a few years and I've trained as a doctor for, well. It would seem half my life. Perhaps more, considering how this career was chosen for me."

Tsuzuki looked up at his husband.

"I have been wanting something else. I'm trained in medicine. It's all I know. But the bureaucracy of the hospital...the endless red tape just to get a procedure done has discouraged me. Much more than I realized."

"It can't have been easy, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki murmured. "I know how frustrated you've been with that aspect of your job. To want to help patients only to be blocked by higher-ups and their politics."

"Indeed," Muraki gently massaged his husband's scalp with skilled fingers. "Too many years dealing with that nonsense. And now I feel it is time for a change. To leave the hospital and put my skills to better use."

"How so?" Tsuzuki shifted in the hammock to better see his husband.

"In a way that I have not thought of before until recently. Another way to help."

He titled the brunet's chin up with his fingers.

"By capturing and sending wayward demons back to the underworld before they cause havoc in the human world before they kill innocent people," Muraki explained.

Tsuzuki perked. "Do what Meifu is doing right now, you mean?"

"Yes and no. Correct me if I am wrong, beloved, but isn't it a guardian's job to contain and capture demons in order to take back to the underworld or purgatory? There, they are subjected to everlasting hell and damnation."

"They are," Tsuzuki said softly. "By the time the demon has created chaos they're pretty much beyond saving. It's been more important to save humans which is understandable in the human world. And more often than not, a demon will be destroyed "

"Yes. But I have always wondered why not find these demons before they become a menace, before they become dangerous and harm humans?"

"This very point was brought up before," Tsuzuki sat up a bit. "Before I first started. We were told there wasn't enough guardians to roam the world in search of those demons."

"Yes. So my question to this is: Why not us?"

Tsuzuki blinked.

"Us? You mean, you and me go find these wayward demons before they go rogue?"

Muraki grasped the brunet's arms. "Yes. Exactly."

Tsuzuki digested this.

A vision formed in his mind. He and Muraki tracking down troublesome demons...traveling over the globe...and they would be helping their own kind. Helping them get back to the underworld or receive energy to make the journey or anything they could do in order to prevent catastrophes in the human world. Something that Meifu didn't have the time or resources to do. It was something that would have real purpose for Tsuzuki. Not just destroying but doing what he could to prevent that step.

"A purpose," he murmured.

Muraki nodded. "Yes, beloved. A purpose." The silver blond was excited at the new prospect. He sat up. "Asato, this could mean a whole new life for us. No time clocks. No schedules. We would be helping our own kind and in turn, helping humans. Our life can be our own. We would only answer to ourselves."

Tsuzuki's brows knit in thought. It sounded like the answer to what he had been feeling so strongly these past few days. Well, longer than that. It was discussed and planned as a move they would pursue later. But later was now. What had they been waiting for? It was as Muraki said. A new life as a married couple.

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki shook himself, focusing on Muraki's concerned and beautiful face and reached his decision, his heart resolved.

"Kazutaka. A life with you and a life with a purpose. I thought my work at Meifu was that purpose so many years ago when I first started. And it was. But...but, like your dealings at the hospital, it's been overwrought with bureaucracy and endless paperwork and just the day-to-day desk work which I know needs to be done. But I feel more useful battling the wayward demons. The footwork of a case."

Muraki nodded and took Tsuzuki's hand.

"I've always loved that part of the job. But to reach demons BEFORE they hurt innocents and if we worked together to help our kind. Kazutaka!"

Violets brightened.

"Let's do it! Let's not wait for the 'perfect' time or five years from now or anything! Let's just go ahead and do this!"

Muraki laughed and hugged his husband.

With that settled, they settled into the hammock, making plans, the excitement evident in their voices.

Muraki laughed and hugged his husband.

With that settled, they settled into the hammock, making plans, the excitement evident in their voices.

"Asato?"

"Yes?"

"Your co-workers. Will they understand your decision? Will you have much trouble?"

Tsuzuki was silent for a few moments. Muraki's lips brushed against his temple.

"I know they'll take my decision hard," Tsuzuki spoke slowly. "They may not understand. I've been with the bureau for so many years. Hisoka and I were just starting to click as a team."

Muraki rubbed his cheek against his husband's soft hair.

"Watari will understand. He's more open-minded. He was the first to approve our relationship."

"Indeed," Muraki murmured, remembering how enthusiastically the bouncy blond shook his hand upon hearing of his and Tsuzuki's engagement.

"But Tatsumi," Tsuzuki bit his lip. "He'll be so hurt, I think. He's been sensitive about...us."

"Yes, he has," Muraki's eyes hardened. "So much so that he has not been able to let go of his feelings towards you thus affecting those around him. Which I may add, goes against his so-called professionalism that he values so highly."

"He has accepted my being with you to some extent, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki argued. "Yeah, I admit he's been a pain in the ass over certain things. But he knows I won't tolerate his bad mouthing you." Violets glittered.

Muraki's expression softened. "My fierce protector," he whispered, causing Tsuzuki to blush adorably. "That secretary is the least of our concerns. So out of mind he goes."

Tsuzuki chuckled then reached up to kiss the silver blond's cheek.

"Out of mind, partner."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N: Hope that satisfied to some extent. Stuff got in the way and I couldn't post this in a timely manner. But here it is, warts and all..! Thanks so much for reading and please review! Need the motivation! Until next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: Do I have to say again that I do not own Yami no Matsuei?

A/N: Hi all..! Very sorry for not updating sooner but stuff gets in the way. This is the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!

* * *

 _3 months later_

"Kazutaka, take a look at this."

Tsuzuki hurried into the study and placed a photo on his husband's desk. Tsuzuki leaned over his husband's shoulder.

Muraki picked up the glossy 8 by 10 photo. "Interesting. This is the same demon that was reported two days ago in the Wagasaki area, ne?"

The brunet nodded. He walked to the desk across from the silver blond and plopped into the leather chair.

"The very one. Our recruitment of that shopkeeper paid off. I'm glad we took the chance."

Muraki picked up a magnifier, studying the photo more closely. "The shopkeeper was the only one to step forward in that area, thank goodness."

Tusuzki turned to his computer and tapped on the keyboard. "I can narrow down where this demon will show up next and it seems he'll be in the vincinity of Niigate and Tsubame."

Muraki nodded. "Good. Your calucations proved correct then. Excellent work, Asato."

Tsuzuki blushed at the praise and murmured his thanks.

Muraki took a deep breath, tapping the desk with long fingers. "And if all goes accordingly, as it has so far, he'll make an appearance tonight."

"Looks like it," Tsuzuki turned to his husband. "When we talked to him last time, it seemed that he believed we wanted to help. Like, he was more open to our option. I'm hoping tonight he sees we mean business and will be convinced to go back to the underworld. Especially, after the energy sources we managed to find."

"Indeed." Muraki pulled away from his desk and stood up. "Well, partner? Shall we take care of this bit of business?" Tsuzuki nodded and shot up from his chair.

"Absolutely!"

Muraki pulled on his white trench. "I very much want to make it an early evening. That little cafe by the water serves the most delicious pastries and tea."

Tsuzuki grinned. "Sounds like a plan, partner."

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it.! Off to their new adventures! :) I know it's quite short. But I did want to wrap this up and in upcoming stories, I'll go into more detail.

Thanks so much to Poppy for helping with proofing and encourgement! Always a big help! :)

Please review as they make my day! Until next time! :)


End file.
